1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, and more particularly, to a display module for utilizing a holding structure formed on a bottom casing to contain a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of electronic industry, portable electronic devices have made great progress on portability, and a notebook computer is one of the most representative examples. In order to reduce the thickness of the notebook computer for a user to carry conveniently, a slim design is usually applied to the key components (e.g. a liquid crystal display module) of the notebook computer in size.
Generally speaking, in an assembly process of a liquid crystal display module, first of all, a back plate is utilized to support backlight components (e.g. a light guide plate, a reflective sheet and so on) and a plastic frame is utilized to support film components (e.g. a lens film, a diffuser film and so on). Subsequently, an upper casing is utilized to contain a display panel and the said components cooperatively with a bottom casing, so as to complete the assembly process of the liquid crystal display module.
As mentioned above, the said frame structures (e.g. the back plate) are needed to position and fix the related components during the assembly process of the liquid crystal display module. Thus, in the prior art, a common slim design for the liquid crystal display module is to omit the back plate. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an exploded diagram of a display module 10 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display module 10 includes an upper casing 12, a panel device 14, a plastic frame 16 and a bottom casing 18. The panel device 14 is disposed on the plastic frame 16. The plastic frame 16 has at least one positioning lug 20 (four shown in FIG. 1). Next, please refer to FIG. 2, which is an assembly diagram of the plastic frame 16 in FIG. 1 being disposed on the bottom casing 18. As shown in FIG. 2, after the panel device 14 is installed on the plastic frame 16, the plastic frame 16 can be fixed to the bottom casing 18 by utilizing screws to pass through the positioning lug 20 of the plastic frame 16 and then be screwed onto the bottom casing 18. After utilizing the upper casing 12 and the bottom casing 18 in FIG. 1 to cooperatively fix the panel device 14, the assembly process of the display module 10 is completed accordingly.
As known in the said assembly process, since the back plate is omitted, the plastic frame is needed to directly assemble with the bottom casing in this design, such that the backlight components, the film components and the display panel can be fixed between the upper casing and the bottom casing. However, the original structural constraints of the bottom casing may cause a difficult assembly process for the plastic frame and the bottom casing as well as an inconvenient related rework process.
In addition, since the protruding structure of the positioning lug of the plastic frame often constrains the circuit layout of the display module, it may cause a great inconvenience in assembly of the display module. Although the said problem can be solved by creating additional space for the circuit layout on the bottom casing, the additional space may make foreign objectives enter the display module easily.